1. Field
Example embodiments relate to multi-port light sources of photonic integrated circuits (PICs). Example embodiments also relate to multi-port light sources of PICs that include a plurality of waveguides.
2. Description of Related Art
When data is transmitted/received using high frequency bands, an electric connection using metal wires has a lot of transmission loss and requires a lot of electricity. In addition, when a transmission system is configured, it is difficult to design the system due to an electromagnetic interference (EMI) phenomenon.
On the other hand, an optical connection technology for transmitting data using light has less transmission loss and less EMI phenomenon compared to the electric connection, and thus, the optical connection technology may be applied to a wide bandwidth data transmission system having a high transmission speed. The optical connection technology is being widely used in the field of long distance optical communication, and recently has widely spread to local area and very short-range data transmission.
The optical communication system needs a photonic integrated circuit (PIC). The PIC is a photonic circuit in which optical devices performing various operations such as a light source, photo-detecting, optical amplification, and frequency filtering are integrated on a same substrate in order to transfer light to other places. Recently, research into a light source included in the PIC is being actively conducted.